Broken Friendship
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Tommy and Merton are best friend, that's for sure. But what happens when a new student comes to Pleasantville and claims that he is Merton's best friend ? Strange enought isn't it ? Clash and friendship.
1. A new comrade

**Broken Friendship.**

**Chap.1: A new comrade.**

You know, as a werewolf, you don't usually spend your evenings studying or gently doing your homework. As far as I am concerned, I mostly go wolfing out and howl at the moon. That's why I have such bad grades. And in chemistry, even Merton can't help me. So when the teacher stopped the lesson during the course to present us a new student, I was probably the first and not the last one happy about it.

.

_In class._

« -Hey dear students, pay attention, one second please. I'd like to introduce you Barry White. He's just been transferred from Hartsdalle, so be kind with him. »

Barry stood there one second and went to sit down at a free table. He was obviously very ashamed. The professor couldn't even catch him up to make him introduce himself to the class.

« -Hartsdale? _I heard Merton whispering in plain_. That's not even far from here!

-Yeah! _Pepped up Lorie_. When you choose a new town to live in, go to a more well-known town than Pleasantville! »

They both laughed more or less silently. I chuckled under my breath.

« -Come on guys! Don't be so harsh! Maybe he didn't had the choice! »

We laughed even more. Too bad for us, the teacher saw it.

« -Hey, Dingle! Baxter! Dawkins! Whatever makes you laugh it isn't allowed. I want to see you three after class. »

We struggled. Man! This teacher wasn't easy to deal with. But immediately, Merton came at our rescue.

« -Hum, sorry?_ Interrupted the Goth kid_. Actually, it's my fault. They were just… being polite by laughing I guess?

-You? _Asked the teacher, startled_. It's not that I don't believe you but… »

At Merton's begging face sight, he let go. _"Fine, if it pleases you Dingle…"_ He perfectly knew that Merton wasn't a trouble child. You just have to look at his grades to understand that. But again, he couldn't show favouritism. I leaned back to my friend.

« -Thanks, Merton buddy! Did you do that because I have training after class?

-Yes of course! No problem Tommy. »

As the teacher scanned the class, I focussed back on my work. Arg! Chemistry! Horror for mind and nerves! But what I wasn't aware of was the cold glance the new kid was giving us. The cold and emotionless glance heading straight to my best friend, Merton.

.

_The hallway. _

After class, I went directly to my training. I devote myself entirely to sports. After all it was thanks to Merton if I could be there, and I was grateful to him about that. I ended first at every exercise, but when I got back into the hallway, I was so tired I only wanted to go back home. No more school, no more talking and for god's sake, no more babble mouth Mert…

« -Tommy! Guess what? »

Speaking about him…

« -C'mon! Guess! Try at least! »

I backed up my head, looking at the ceiling for a second and then went back to Merton. He was as nervous as a cat. For one second I even wondered why he was so full of bean.

« -Ok… Did you… win a cross chess tournament?

-No! It's… Wait what?

-Don't know dude, you asked me to guess.

-Well, that's funny, but you're wrong. _He told me, not even affected by my odd comeback._ You know the new kid, Barry? I can't wait to introduce you to him, he's awesome!

-Yeah? And what makes you say that?

-He came after class to talk to me, and he was very kind! I suspect him to be a little Goth inside. We quickly became friend!

-The only fact that he came after class to chat with you is enough.

-What with the ironic talk? _Asked suddenly Merton_. I thought you were cool?

-I am! _I said as a reply_. I'm just… »

I couldn't find an honest answer, and Merton felt that. I know Merton wasn't the type to make friends easily, so why was I so tickly about it? I hardly even know myself.

« -C'mon Tommy, I'm no stupid! _He uttered_. You can tell me if something's wrong!

-I'M ALL-RIGHT! _I snapped_. »

What was that? I didn't mean to say that! Merton was petrified. I don't usually shout at him, even when he's truly annoying me. But… This feeling was like I couldn't help but saying things I didn't want to say. Strange. Merton tried to answer back, but I cut him:

« -Now MOVE! _I yelled._ »

No! Don't be so harsh… myself! Again, my actual reply hadn't wanted to get out. To say sorry was the top priority, but that wasn't the correct way to express regret! Merton made a weird smile, which was more like a grin, then took his backpack and sighted:

« -'K. Anyway, see you tomorrow. _He declared as he left_. »

I saw my friend leaving with a sad expression on his face. I wanted to call him back, but I couldn't say anything. The words were trapped in my mouth. As he disappeared at the corner of the corridor, I noticed a boy standing at the exact opposite of me. He never left my eyes. Without warning, he began to run to catch somebody in the direction that Merton had taken. Wait, wasn't that Barry? Before I could follow them, Lori rejoined me.

« -Tommy! You're here!

-Oh, Lori!

-What's happened? Merton left abruptly. Strange!

-I… was a bit crude. I don't know why. »

Putting the problem aside, she went straight to the point, as if she was in a rush.

« -Anyway, I wanted to go to the Factory this evening, mind to join me?

-Yeah, why not? Let me inform Merton and…

-Hum… I was thinking of just you and me? Like… a date?

-Really? _I tried to hide my excitement without success._ Ok when do we meet?

-Let's go now?

-Sure. »

Screw everything; I was on a date with Lori! My tiredness could stand to wait a bit more. I resigned myself to go to Merton's lair later to apologize. He would understand. After all, Merton's my best friend!

.

_The lair._

« -Merton, is that a snake?

-Yeah it's Rasputin, be careful with him. »

As Barry was dazed by his reptile friend, Merton's thoughts went back to Tommy. It seemed as he was in a bad pass today. It didn't happen to him since his dark side had shown up. There was something abnormal behind that.

« -Hey Merry my friend, you ok? »

Barry's head appeared behind Merton's shoulder. Merton almost died of terror.

« -D'ah! Uh. No problem Barry, I'm all-right.

-Eh, relax! It's just the two of us here this evening._ Told the new kid, sensing Merton's anxiety._ Are you afraid of somebody showing up?

-Well, I _expected_ somebody to show up but… He is a kind of blowing off.

-It's not a big deal, who is he? Who dares tormenting my Merry's mind like that?

-Well, you can call him my best friend…

-Your best friend? That Tommy boy you stood up for in chemistry? He doesn't even seem very friendly to me. Am I not your best friend?

-What? You're not! I mean… We just met today! You're a good pal but you must have better friends in Hartsdale you want to stay in touch with, don't you? »

Swiftly, Barry dropped his head. He looked very depressed. Merton panicked, was it because of what he had said? The other boy turned his back to him, playing with the snake again.

« -I… hadn't. Not a single one… »

All of a sudden, Merton had a vision. He saw himself at Barry's place, one year earlier, when nobody in school wanted to hang out with him. Surely, he had had the chance to meet Tommy, but apart from him and Lori, since then, nothing had changed for him. That was a big revelation. He never thought about that before. The tons of problems Merton wasn't able to see before came up to him. If Barry wasn't just in front of him, he would have disappeared in the blur with the rest of the room.

« -They pretended to be friend with me so they could play dirty tricks on me even more.

-That's not fair. _Moaned Merton_. »

_And that's just like me… _He thought. Merton felt a great sense of compassion emerging in him. His social life was exactly like Barry's, except that he never had the chance to climb any social ladder. This boy, right here, ought to have a better social network than he has.

« -Barry, you can start a new life here. You just have to stand out a bit more and above all… not be seen with me. »

It was heartbreaking to tell him something like that but Barry hadn't lived the same life as him. Merton knew his new friend shortly before, but he had a good feeling about him. Barry had a chance he did not get, and he had to save him from the people's general apathy. At his surprise, Barry dazed him like if he had said something really stupid.

« -You didn't get me Merton. _Barry explained_. I need somebody I can trust, not tons of people I hang out with just because they like the "superficial me".

-Bu… But… I'm a freak! If you start with the wrong person it would be over for you! Zero integration! Same result as in Hartsdale! You'll be categorized as a freak with me forever. I mean… you barely know me and I don't want… I don't want another person to live this. »

Shit. Since when has he become all sentimental like that? That wasn't like him at all. And oh damn was that a tear?

« -Merton? Look at me please. »

With an immense effort, Merton raised his head. Barry had a reassuring smile on his face. Reassuring, and almost eerie.

« -It's too late Merry, I'm already your friend. »


	2. Jealousy?

**Broken Friendship.**

**Chap. 2: Jealousy?**

When I went at the Factory with Lori on that evening, I was a hundred per cent sure I would love being there. But then again, I was mistaking. As I was drinking and dancing with Lori, my sixth sense was tickling. Something was terribly wrong. I'm not good at finding monsters, actually it's Merton's job, but this time, he couldn't know what had happened in the hallway, about me saying nonsense. It's now my job to reiterate justice.

.

If I'm sure of one thing, it's that Lori must have a sort of mind-reading power. You don't believe me? Fine. Explain me how she can always go straight to the point without ever mistaking? You don't know? Well, I don't either. That's what ended our little evening. She suddenly looked at me in the eyes, sipping her glass silently, and raised a question in a small voice:

« -Tommy, what happened earlier in the hallway?

-Wadoyoumean? _I asked, confused_. T'was nothing. »

She didn't believe my mysteries, and asked again:

« -You're not good at lying Tommy. I heard you shouting and I saw Merton leaving with a kinky expression on his face. »

I sighted. Lori always knew everything.

« -Ok, I yelled to him. But I didn't know why and I figured out I could make excuses later. Merton's cool about this, isn't he?

-Merton's cool? _Lori got all worked up_. So you really yelled at him! Why did you do that? And why are you here with me if you need to apologize?! I don't understand you! Come on, let's go to the lair! You've got to tell him you're sorry! »

I was a bit confused. Sure Lori was right, but wasn't it a bit late to go to Merton's?

« -You know, I can still apologize tomorrow. Merton is...

-Merton is waiting for you! That's what he's doing! _She interrupted me_. You're very important to him you know that, don't you? Let's go! Now! »

She lifted me up and pulled me out of the Factory. We went straight to Merton's lair, with a weighty silence above us. As we drew near my friend's, every step was an opportunity to stop. I have been very cruel to him, and I knew that wasn't me at all. But will he understand that? Will this strange thing happen again? I didn't know why, but suddenly, I thought about the new kid. When I saw him leaving and going after Merton in willingness this afternoon, I caught his eyes for a second. And my wolfness was telling me that something wasn't right with him.

« -Tommy? _I heard Lori almost whispering to me_. We're here.

-Oh, really? Ok. »

Merton's door has never seemed so impassable, even if it was always unlock. When I caught the doorknob, about to turn it, I heard laughs. Was there somebody else? Lori and I exchanged a puzzling look, and then I entered. I ran into something I would have never thought of: Merton and the exchanged student sharing a bowl of popcorns and bottles of Woo-Hoo, watching one of what I thought was Merton's movies about monsters.

« -Already? _I let out, surprised._

-Oh, Tommy and Lori! What a surprise! _Smiled Merton._ What are you two doing here tonight? Didn't you need some rest*mon ami?

-I... I... »

I stopped working. Barry was here! Merton hadn't invited me to a movie party at least two weeks after our encounter! But the new kid, freshly arrived from Hartsdale, was in my best friend's house the very same evening! And I wasn't invited! Well, after how I blew him off this afternoon, the last point wasn't so surprising. But I definitively thought that there was something uncommon about Barry, and I didn't want my buddy to be in danger! Yes, I can be a little overprotective sometimes.

« -Hi Merton! Hi Barry! _Lori smiled. _What are you watching at?

-You know how astounding is the number of people who still haven't seen Dracula yet? _Complained Merton. _It's really stupid to say, but everybody has heard about it, and almost nobody has seen it at least once! Sure it's the best movie ever! I'm not letting anybody who comes here leaving without having seen it! »

As Lori and Merton were chatting, I carefully examined Barry. He had a strange poker face, but his eyes! God his eyes – what a frightening expression!

« -Well, we didn't come for any reason Merton. _Explained Lori_. Actually, Tommy has something to tell you. »

All the eyes were turned towards me. I felt Lori's accusing stare, Merton's questioning gaze and Barry's placid look falling on me all at once. I was like a child being accused of stealing sweets and having to make excuses to everybody.

« -Yes Tommy? _Merton said seeing that I couldn't utter a word_.

-I wanted to... Tell you something. _I repeated. _Actually, I was very eager to say that I... »

Again, I felt my tongue speaking at my place. That was a very unpleasant moment. Moreover, I knew it wasn't me speaking.

« -I... can't stand being your friend anymore! I don't want to see you again! Since we're classmate, my real friends don't want to talk to me anymore! »

That through a cold around the room. Both Lori and Merton were looking at me with round eyes, opened mouth, unable to believe what I have just said. But my eyes were fixed on something else. As I was speaking, Barry's mouth formed the exact same words as mine, at the same time, but with no sound, and with his eyes still fixed on me. I knew it! It was him!

« -What? _Trembled Merton_. What do you mean? You want to... part away? »

_That's not it Merton! Look at Barry! Look at him! Don't make those sad eyes! _I tried to resist, I really tried hard to close my stupid mouth, but Barry's power was too strong. I could see that they were confused, that Merton was still hoping that I was making a sort of bad joke and that he was trying to hide his hesitating feeling behind a confident make-up look. But all I could do was assisting at that horrible scene, where my body was paralysed and my words completely transformed against my will.

« -I don't want to see you again. _I said against myself_. You disgust me! »

I never saw Merton so chocked. Even I couldn't realize what I've just said. Barry sure wasn't pulling his punches:

« -You're not serious? _He burbled. _You can't be! »

Merton was almost crying, and I would have too if my body was answering me.

« -I am. »

The Goth kid lifted his head high, and yelled at me.

« -So that's it? I thought we had something! I thought we were _friends! _Barry was right, people only _use_ you! »

Lori was mortified. And it wasn't the end of my nightmare.

« -Yes, I used you! But now I don't need you anymore, so stop coming around at school, Ok? »

Suddenly, the door upstairs banged open and Becky entered the lair.

« -Hey freak, stop shouting! _She said in a rush_. There're people trying to work up there! Whoa, what's happening? »

The tension was unbearable. I was sure that even outside the room you could have felt the pressure without having to enter. Broken, Merton gave me a last angry look, filled up with small tears, and left abruptly, pushing his sister and slapping the door behind him to go upstairs. As I saw him dashing out, I felt I regained control of my body.

« -Merton! **Merton! **_I barked. _Come back!

-It seems like he doesn't want to see you right now... _Whispered somebody_. »

I whirled around. It was Barry. I dashed closer to him angrily and grasped him by his tee-shirt:

« -You... That's your entire fault!

-What? _He marvelled, pretending to sound innocent_. I didn't do anything; you're the one who hurt Merton!

-Tommy calm down! _Lori shouted after me_. Get out of here!

-But Lori I...

-OUT! We'll have a discussion later. »

Silence fell on the small room. They were all expecting me to leave, which I did, because the burden was overwhelming me. What did I do? That was a real life-nightmare! A... monster made me yell at my friend with no reason and now, everybody was against me! Shitty evening.

.

_The lair_.

Tommy let go off Barry's shirt and left. Lori was very surprised that he could clash with Merton just like that, and she was even more astounded by her friend's reaction. She expected Merton to fall apart crying, but he walked away with dignity. Becky was still at the door, chocked by what she just saw, but even if she usually plays like she doesn't care about her brother, she still loves him, and went straight to catch him up after Tommy's escape. As Barry was about to follow the same way, Lori caught him.

« -Wait Barry...

-Yes?

-I... I know you've just arrived, and that you've not known Tommy since too long, but he's been acting strangely today and you... »

Barry shattered his eyes, and wondered if Lori knew something. He wondered if he had to worry about her too. But Lori hadn't finished:

« -I think you shouldn't judge him too quickly please.

-Oh... Really?

-Yes, it's not his day. »

_With the full moon tomorrow, he must be a bit agitated_. Lori thought. _But that doesn't explain his strange behaving_.

To her greatest satisfaction, Barry agreed, slightly surprised.

« -Yeah, Ok. A bad day I got it.

-Thanks. Really. You don't know how much they need each other »

With that, Lori vanished away, following Merton's paths. Finally alone, Barry had an evil rictus.

« -Oh yes ma'am, I know exactly how much they need each other. Ahahahah... »

*mon ami : french for "my friend"


	3. Separate ways

**Broken Friendship.**

**Chap. 3: Separate ways.**

I absolutely hate rainy nights. It's not random, they always come with terrible news. Like in movies, when the main character learns about somebody's death or loses against evil, it starts raining. I think that Zeus must have a deal with Odin, because it's systematic. And tonight, I really felt like the hero in a bad movie. A truly bad movie.

.

_The street_.

« -You're JEALOUS Tommy! That's what you are! _Lori shouted at me in the earphone._

-But listen to me Lori, I...

-Oh yeah? Going on excuses again? But I see it clearly. Now that Merton has another friend, you feel in danger! You want to keep him all for yourself! You really think that Merton will let you down just for another acquaintance? Merton's not like that!

-That's not it at all! I'm not...!

-You just... I... Can you even...?

-Hem... Try saying one thing at the time Ok?

-What you did was horrible! _She almost cried_. You're lucky Merton's alright, or either I don't know what I would have done to you! »

_Wait... Was she supposing that...?_

« -You think I would have HURT him?! _I struggled, dazed by her stupid comment_. How can you consider something like that? I can't even picture it!

-I know, you're very kind, but… _Lori's voice's broke at the end of the line_. Put yourself at my place, you've been acting mad all along yesterday. How the hell am I supposed to behave if something happens to both you? »

I heard a smothered shriek and then, nothing. The familiar "toot" ringed in my ears, and it was over. I hanged up. I felt like I had to apologize to everybody, and I didn't know who to say sorry first. Now they wouldn't want to see me out of school, which was atrocious because I knew Barry would always stand by their side apart from home. All I had to do was to wait the perfect chance, when that damned Barry would be somewhere else. But that could take months! I didn't want to wait for months! I decided that all I had to do was to stalk them, even if it cost me my dignity.

I regretted my friends. They were the best ones I had! We used to understand each other. Merton had lots of energy; he was funny and amazingly intelligent. Lori was exceptionally gentle and strong at the same time, plus she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Even more than Stacey! I couldn't do anything without them, but will those two listen to me now ?

Left with my reflexions, I headed home. I was so pathetic...

.

_The cafeteria_.

On the next day, I didn't saw any of my two friends before the twelve o'clock snack. The cafeteria was crowded as always, and I was desperatly searching Merton and Lori through the mob. I was also looking for Barry. If he was here, it wouldn't do any good to go and speak to my poor buddies. I was looking kinda dumb, standing in the middle of the room, with my hot plate in my hands, looking around as a mad man.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse at Lori's blond hairs moving threw the mass. Yes! That was her! And moreover, she was taking place next to Merton! But where was Barry? Never too cautious, I glanced at the crowd again before sprinting to them. Lori didn't seem happy to see me so soon. I think she expected me to wait a bit before daring to come near Merton. At the contrary, Merton looked much more tired than aggressive. He was like somebody who had stayed up all night. I perfectly knew this weary-looking face, he had the same when he was making researches for his studies or about a monster, and ends up making a sleepless night.

« -Hi. _I tangled_.

-Hi Tom. _Rumbled Lori, watching me nastily_.

-Merton, may I talk to you ? »

I had to do quick. I didn't want Barry to bungle my chat. Merton answered me in a sight.

« -Again? Why not...

-Ok. Before saying anything, try to believe me. It's all Barry's fault!

-Barry? _God I really got on her nerves here_. You're puting the fault on him?! Plus, he's not here! How can you?!

-Yes, he's the one that planned all of that! He is a twisted-minded person, you should get rid of him as soon as possible!

-What?! »

It was already too late. Those weren't my words and, by now, I could felt the same coldness grasping my voice and my words. Damn that Barry! I had to leave. Now!

« -Tommy, you're SO self-centred! _Said Lori in a bitter voice_. »

I tried to move, but my feet were glued to the ground. No words could describe how fucked up I was.

« -What's your point? _Sighed Merton_. You came yesterday evening at my house to tell me that we're not friend anymore, and now you want me to loose Barry too? I've already lost my greatest friend... »

My heart was breaking into pieces. I never saw Merton like this. He was looking depressed, cold, distant and lonely, even in Lori's company. His skin was paler than usual. He must have had stayed up all night. My wolf was waking up. I've always wanted to protect Merton, but against an enemy such as Barry, what could I do?

« -Barry's too good for you. _I heared myself say_. You deserve to have no friends at all! »

It was soul-destroying. At every second I could feel Merton's stiffening and Lori fuming. I suddenly understood how poor the confidence they were having in me was. They believed every word I was saying! How untrustfool of them! Merton was mute, but the second after, he was up, facing me.

« -Yeah? And what makes you say that? You're the one who deserves to have nobody! You're the worst friend anybody could have, and plus, you're a...! »

Shit! He was about to split my secret! Our altercation had attracted a lot of onlookers, and as he was nervous, Merton could have said that I was a werewolf! With all these folks gathered, many people could believe him, especially since they knew that the Pleasantville's werewolf could be anybody, but he didn't. He just kept silent, looking at me right in the eyes. He had thought note of friendship glint in his eyes. Hesitating, he repeated his phrase.

« -You're a... »

For the second time, he kept silent, then continued.

« -Who am I kidding? You're the best friend I've ever had... I can't do this to you. »

He lowered his eyes with sorrow.

« -You're pitiful. _I declared_. No wonder you're adopted. »

Merton's eyes widened. The crowd was holding its breath. I could feel Merton's pulse beating dramatically. Lori too was astonished. What the hell did I just say? The cafeteria was silent; no one dared to mutter a word. All of a sudden, Barry's ascendancy faded. In a pathetic attempt to catch my friend, I moved my hand, trying to grab Merton's shoulder.

« -Merton, I... »

But he flied away. Rushing out of the room, he pushed the double doors and disappeared. Lori recovered before I could move.

« -I didn't know you were like that Tommy... I hate you! »

She left too, following Merton. I tried to go, but my body wouldn't move, and suddenly, I was overwhelmed by the mass. The students were complimenting me, saying things like "Cool! At last you got rid of him!" or "I was starting to wonder if you would ever dare to tell him his four truths!". They were pushing me, happy for I don't really know what.

« -Wait! Leave me alone I... Don't push me! »

They weren't listening. Between two heads, I caught sight of Barry, grinning with all his teeth. The moment after, he was out.

« -No! Barry! Somebody stop him! Merton! Merton! »


	4. On the pass of remedy

**Broken Friendship.**

**Chap. 4 : On the pass of remedy.**

So? When where we? Ow, yes, I remember! Just after leaving Merton alone and heartbreaken. That's the bad part of it. But the worse was still to come. I hadn't stoped Barry yet, and my friend was in big danger. I don't know what kind of, but a huge one. Then again, why was I randomly walking in school instead of staying by my buddy's side? Well, that's a great question. And I'm sorry to not have the answer to that.

.

_The toilets_.

« -Merton, where are you ? Please answer me ! »

Lori has been yelling for ten minutes in the school's corridor, searching for Merton in every corner of the school. Hissings from the lunchroom were still audible but they were fainted. Lori concentrated hard wishing of earing enough to catch something else than the school greetings towards her ex-friend Tommy. Suddenly, she caught a wisper coming from the toilets. With an immense effort, Lori pushed the boy's door of the toilets.

« -Merton? »

The sobbings became weaker, and Lori entered.

« -It's me Merton, it's Lori. Are you... Are you Ok? »

She found him facing the large miror in front of the washbasins. He had his head low and tucked in his hands. He wasn't making a sound anymore but she caught sight of a tear running down his cheek. Lori, moved, stepped closer to him. She had heard how Tommy has threatened him, and she couldn't believe her eyes about what he has just said. Merton? An adopted child? That was just too much. Yet at the sight of Merton's reaction, it might be true. Although in a way, it sounded wrong. She couldn't put the finger on it but that… That couldn't have happened. That was too unrealistic. In only 24 hours, the two best friends she ever had had become two complete jerks to each other.

« -Ow… Merton. »

Merton was shaking a little. Lori stepped closer and grabbed his shoulder. They have fought how many monsters with him? How many evil sorcers who wanted to control earth? And yet, the worst of all, the evilest was the most improbable. Tommy. She couldn't stand it, and hugged the Goth kid.

« -It's ok Merton. Tommy didn't mean what he said. He hasn't been himself recently.

-I... I know. »

She stayed there a little, hugging him, when somebody else pushed the door, making it grind.

« -Merry? Is that you in there? »

Lori left Merton and he turned to face the door, rubbing his eyes with his sleve. Barry entered. He had Merton's backpack in addition to his. Lori smiled weakly and let him approach.

« -Are you alright? »

Merton nodded. Suddenly, Lori though she saw a hungry and almost eager-to-leave look on Barry's face. But his expression quickly came back to a charming and engaging smile. Too quick for Lori to take note of the change. Maybe that was just her.

« -You should better leave for the day. I took your belongings, let's go. »

Still mute, Merton followed him slowly. Following his path, Lori got out. She wanted to go to Merton's too, but Bary took her apart:

« -Listen, I know you've knowed him since longer, but I think a man's presence would be preferable.

-I understand. Go with him and... please, take good care.

-Sure. »

When leaving, Merton turned to her and hugged her again. Lori was about to hug back and he whispered in her ear:

« -Help. »

Then, he took her hand, shakes it gratefully and left, Barry following him like his shadow. Lori looked at them leaving. She was thinking hard, angry at the same time. She didn't know what to do. Her hand clutched, crushing the piece of paper Merton had left her.

.

_The corridor, an hour later. _

I was completly devastated. I have been searching the whole school since I leftthe cafeteria, scanning every possible place where Lori and Merton could have gone. My wolf senses were confused. I couldn't smell his friend's scents anywhere. I also had followed Lori's trail in every part of school, but she couldn't be found. And Merton's one had disappeared on the very moment he stepped across the doors of the cafeteria. Lost, I went back onto the corridor, hoping to find at least one of them.

When I turned the corner, I couldn't have been happier. Lori was waiting there, her shoulder leaning on my locker, her back turned to me. I rushed to see her.

« -Lori!

-Tommy! »

Well, that was strange : her tone wasn't hateful anymore ! Maybe Lori had changed her mind and was ready to listen to me! I felt like it was my chance to end this horrible joke, I could finally explain myself! But once again, Lori cut the grass under my foot.

« -Tommy at last! I've been wainting for you!

-You're not angry?

-It wasn't you, was it? _She replied, still answering my question in some kind of way_. You're still Merton's friend, are you? You didn't meant what you said?

-Wait, what? No! I mean… Merton's my buddy! But why do you finally decide to listen to me? »

She told him what has happened. I was looking like I could wolf out at any time. It was hard resisting the urge of kicking the shit out of Barry. I rushed out of school angrily. My eyes glowed with the revelation that Barry went back to the lair with Merton. Lori could hardly follow but, taking her courage with both hands, she stopped the werewolf, pushing me against a locker. My back banged by the contact of the cold metal. It was hard and cold, but that was surely the last thing I thought of. I was now fully transformed and enraged. My teeth were showing and a growl came out of my throat. I was still looking at the entrance when Lori blocked me against the locker, forcing me to look at her.

« -Leave him to me Lori, I HAVE to kick his ass out of town. No one dares to hurt my friends!

-First you need to explain me what you know! We can't just go fool around this time!

-And why can't we?

-Because we can't lose!

-But I won't lose!

-We can't take any chance!

-Why are you suddenly so pessimist about it?

-Because Merton gave me this... »

She handed me the scrap of paper and explained what happened. The werewolf seemed to calm down. Just like her, he knew by Merton's handwriting that this time, it was serious. But I was boiling inside. Never will I let anybody harm Merton! Maybe sometimes it was close to, but it never made him cry! I turned to face Lori. She was as determined as I.

« -What do we do?

\- We go, but we stay careful. It can be anything. Let's not lose more time here. »

Determined, we both headed outside, wishing good luck will be on our side.

« -Hang in there Merton, _I whispered_, we're coming. »

.

_The lair, at the same time_.

Barry brought a glass of water to Merton.

« -I'm sorry about your friend Merry. Who knew he could do something like that? »

Merton lowered his head.

« -I don't know Barry, I just... I don't know what to think anymore. I though... And after that I... But then...!

-Calm down pal, you don't have to play the twisted guy with me.

-It's so complicated! Why has it to be this complicated?! I don't... »

He felt a tear coming. He didn't want to cry in front of Barry, not again. After all, he was and he has always been a lonely man. Maybe that will never change? Maybe being friend with people was nothing but a nasty passade which will leave him only emptier. God, now he was crying for good.

« -I can't follow anymore... »

Barry took Merton's shoulder and hugged him.

« -Sssssssssh sssh... I'm here if you want. I'm here for you Merry. I will always be... »

Merton could felt how warm Barry was, and he couldn't stop tears from rolling down. But not only because of the event earlier.

_Please Tommy. Please come quick. _

_._

_I don't want to die now…_


	5. How can we be friend again?

**Broken Friendship.**

**Chap. 5 : How can we be friend again?**

I was rushing in the city's streets. I knew that Barry was a monster! And now I just had to kick him out of town! And then everything will be back to normal! I'm so happy! Wait… No! I'm not happy! And Merton still needs to be saved! No time to be cheerful.

.

_The lair_.

I opened the door to Merton's lair with a strong kick. It crashed on the wall, a bit cracked in the middle.

« -Merton! You in there? »

There was nothing. Silence fell upon the room as I stepped in, panting. My lack of breath and my heart pumping being the only things I could hear. Lori finally reached the door right behind me. She had problems to catch her breath.

« -... Ommy please... Can't follow you... »

She took a look inside and asked:

« -Nobody?

-Where are they? _I began to feel unease_. They were supposed to be here!

-Yeah... _Lori confirmed_. Here. »

She entered the room and fell on the floor, exhausted. At the same time, Becky, alerted by the noise, entered the room and took a look at us. I could see she was still angry, and she crossed her arms in a defensive position.

« -Oh, it's just you. _She spatted the last word_. We heard the door banging and mom told me to go down and check. Looking for Merton? Again?

-Yes! _I shouted, ignoring her reluctance_. Where is he?

-Why should I tell you ?

-Because I… »

_Oh yeah, that's right. She didn't need to know that her big brother had certainly been captured by a creepy creature who wants him for I don't know what the reason is. Let's skip that part._

As she saw me hesitating, Lori came to my rescue. I felt very grateful. We both knew that at this point, everything I would say will just turn right back to me, especially with Becky. She wasn't the type to let something this big going unnoticed. Even though she played as if she didn't care, I knew that I had crossed a line that I shouldn't have this morning at noon at the cafeteria.

« -Becky, _Lory explained_, it's just a big mistake! Please don't try to understand, Merton will explain it to you later. We need to find him right now! »

Becky seemed to feel relieved from Lori's argument, and angryness left her space for an expression of worryness.

« -Are you going to beat Barry up ?

-Yea… I mean what ? _I caught myself just in time_. No, we'll just… talk. »

She hesitated again. I waited patiently, even if my inner wolf wanted nothing more than to go straight to the point. After one minute, she spoke, and explained quickly:

« -Ok. I saw him going out with a boy. The same one that was here the other day... Barry I think. »

Lori could not help a gasp but I wasn't surprised. Deceived but definitevely not surprised.

« -Yeah, yeah. It was Barry. _I snarled ._ Where did they go? »

Becky made her little "I'm thinking hardly" face and then enlightened us:

« -I think they talked about school... But that's strange 'cause it's closed now. Plus I don't get why you people would like to go to school while the Factory is opened and... »

I didn't hear the end of her phrase because I left both of them and headed to school. Lori immediately caught up to me. Her resistance surprised me. With my wolf speed, I was supposed to be much quicker than her, but she was concerned with Merton's.

« -You can still follow?

-Cannot talk. Focussed on running.

-Mind if I go ahead?

-Go. »

I ran at full speed, leaving her without hesitation. I could not focus on two things at the same time, and Merton was definitively the first one.

I wolfed out completely.

.

_School. The cafeteria_.

« -Tommy really is a bitch isn't he?

-Yes he is.

-And Lori never loved you for real, isn't that sad?

-Very sad.

-All this time you always were alone Merton. Alone or left behind. »

Merton gulped. Sat cross-legged in the center of the cafeteria, between the tables and chairs upside down from this morning's riot he pretended not to see the shadowing figure with an enormous smile slithering right behind him. If he turned his head, he knew the creature would show no pity and kill him right away. If he protested or said that Tommy was still a very good friend... Same result. His only solution was to gain time. He knew that creature's powers, and persuation was one of them. He was trying not to think about anything that concerned Tommy or Lori, but he had to admit that the creature was very convincing. Well... It was one of its gift afterall.

« -Always alone? _He repeated_. »

He forced himself to focus on the bad times of his school life while the strange silhouette was sweeping the air around him, wrapping him in a strange feeling of coldness and darkness. He just had to spare time. _Was he really alone? _No, Tommy will come and save him as usual. Merton knew that Tommy was good, but the influence of the monster made him

hesitate. _Tommy deciding not to help him with Tn'T. Lori using her charms to have a good grade. Tommy and Lori forgetting his birthday_. If he had only one good memory of them... _Like when they invited him to meet this new group of friends?_ "It was only a trick to show them how pathetic you are" immediately retorted the voice in his head. A tear showed up on his face. _It's not true. It can't be true!_

« -I'm sorry but it's true. Life's hard. Am I not your best and only friend?

-You... you are right. »

_Don't break. It's all right. Tommy and Lori are… _Merton thought about Tommy and Lori's kindness. About all those friendly and special moments they had together. Then he thought about all the dirty tricks, how they managed to "escape" him... _And this afternoon. Don't forget about this afternoon's problem!_

« -You're an orphan Merton... _Said Barry_. And Tommy just revealed it to the whole school. »

Another tear rolled down his cheek.

_Tommy... You jerk!_

.

_School entrance_.

Here I was again, running through the corridors. There was only one place where he could be. The cafeteria. Again, I slammed the door of the restoring room. In the center of it was Merton, kneeled on the floor. On his side was a shadowy figure I recognized at the first sight.

« -Barry. _I growled_.

-Oh. It's you. You're here at last. »

He had changed a bit. His eyes were brighter and his smile even more disturbing than before. He was sort of "fading in darkness", as his feet were indistinguishable from the back of the room. I could not help but stare at his hands. They were dark and as sharp as claws. So he was definitevely a monster. I was kind of hoping he wasn't, but after all the havoc he wreaked in our group, I would not have let him go away safely anyway. I took a look at Merton, but he was standing still, turning his back to me and not looking. It was like he hasn't even noticed me yet.

« -It's no use, he can't even hear you right now. »

Barry smiled in an eery way.

« -He's dead. »


	6. Crash-Bang-Paf goes the broken nose

**Broken Friendship.**

**Chap. 6 : Crash-Bang-Paf goes the broken nose.**

I hate monsters. They always try to mess the mood up, especially in Pleasantville. Why me? Why this town in particular? I don't get it. But what I'm sure of, is that I'll always be there to prevent them from messing up my little town.

.

_School, the cafeteria_.

« -He's dead. »

I froze. Merton was still not moving, making me panic even more.

« -Dead? No, I don't… I don't believe you! You scum!

-Oooow, that's a nasty word Tommy boy. You're right, he's not dead, but it's as if. See it yourself if that's what you want… »

I did not need his permission. I ran toward Merton, still sitting in the middle of the room motionless. He was safe! God, I was so relieved. He had no wound anywhere. But then I noticed something wrong. He was... totally emotionless. I mean… He had a normal expression, but also a strange poker face on it. His eyes were red too… Did he cry?

« -Isn't that sad? Look at him. You can't do anything. You're useless right now. I could just punch you out of the game with my little finger, and you would only be able to cry. Isn't that sad? »

I was totally distraught.

« -Merton? Is that right buddy? Please, tell me what happened! »

But Merton didn't speak. I sensed terror in his pupils.

« -He won't answer you, _Barry laughed_, he doesn't want to.

-Oh, is that so? _I turned round and snarled at him_. He's my best friend, sure he will answer me! What did you do to him?

-Me? But I'm innocent Tommy. What did I do, apart from conforting him? You're the one who dumped him and revealed the whole adopted-thing to school… Do you understand what you've done? You're the culprit. Don't you have an ounce of regret? »

I felt bad, really bad. It was kind of my fault after all. I came to wonder that Merton suffered all this time. I was so self-centered on my problem that I almost forgot that Merton had… feelings. I knew him for so long, and still I tended to forgot that he was sensitive when it came to his emotions. Still, he wouldn't betray me!

« -Wait, how do you know my name? _I hissed_. And how are you not surprised to see a werewolf?

-It is because… _Barry paused, astonished_. Merton told me everything about you.

-Wrong! Merton would never do that! He promised!

-Looks like he did. In fact, he was very upset by the way you revealed _his _secret_._

-You made me say it!

-You shouted it in the cafeteria, it wasn't my fault at all. You're no best friend Tommy, friends would never do that to one another.

-But I… »

I stopped. Maybe it _was _my fault after all. I was so angry against Merton that I may have split the secret without hesitating. Oh god, it was my fault! I looked over Merton, apologizing silently, but he was still apathetic**.**

« -Wait, you though it was me?! _Declared Barry, shocked_. Oh, my! Do you think I'm a monster? No, Tommy, I'm no monster. _You're the monster here_… »

I felt to my knees. He was right… He was totally right… I was a monster. I was a werewolf after all, and I was keeping Merton all for myself! I was so jealous of him having another best friend! What was I thinking? "_Maybe you're not as strong as you thought you were?_" Said a little voice in my head. I remembered many times I didn't help Merton against other monsters… _Me and Lori dumping Merton at the last minute to get some time alone… Merton asking me for help… Merton…_

« -Merton! »

Like a worn-out disk recording, a shout calling my ex-friend's name came from the entrance of the cafeteria. It was Lori, here there she arrived at last! But I was too drowsy and too depressed to try anything. My head was empty.

« -Tommy, what's happening? Fight back! He's… eating you! »

_Eating me? No, I'm just… What?_

My eyes adjusted, and I saw the actual reality. Barry had tricked me in an illusion where he, an innocent little boy, was only standing at the other side of the room doing nothing harmfull, whereras in fact, he was right above me, in a dark fantomatic-goulish form, absorbing I-don't-know-what blue smoke was emanating from my body. As soon as I noticed this, Barry's smile disapeared, and the "blue smoke" faded. I was becoming more aware of the situation, when Lori rushed over me and kicked Barry hard in the stomac. He went flying at the other side of the room. Looks like he hadn't a lot of stamina.

« -C'mon! Move! We have a monster to fight! _She urged me_.

-Wa… What happened? We were talking and…

-Talking? This is no time for chitchat wolfy. It's time for action! »

I took a glimpse at Lori's face. She was exhausted, but ready for action. Just as usual. On my side, I was regaining energy little by little.

« -I still don't understand what happenned, but you're right: we have to fight. Merton can explain us later, if he's still my friend... _I looked at Merton_. And if still _can_.

-Don't be so pessimistic, that's not your style.

-Sorry. Let's go. »

Barry stood up. He had revert to his human appearance and looked horrible. He was holding his ribs and yelled at Lori.

« -What are you doing? We were having a conversation!

-Oh, I don't think so. I saw you: you're a monster! Don't try to fool me!

-Pfffff… Is that so? Well… Are you sure it wasn't only your imagination? What do you have against me? »

Lori took out Merton's scrap of paper from her pocket. It was a bit torn, and she had problems reading it.

« -I know what you are! You're a… A Ream… No, a Tee… Gosh, I can't read this. Oh, right. A Feeling-eater! Either called a Feeler! »

Barry stared at us, and his face suddenly changed.

« -All right. I suppose playing Mr. Goody-two-shoes is over… »

Then, under my astonished eyes, Barry transformed again. I could see him very well this time, and he was totally freaky. I was not prepared for this.

« -There you are! _Lori exclaimed_. Are you ready to fight now? »

She gave me a nudge.

« -C'mon… Say something!

-Oh… Yeah! Don't think you will escape just like that!

-I… Am not… Escaping. _Whispered__ the monster_. Surrender!

-Never! _We both shouted out_.

-Then… Die! »

Barry jumped at us, but he was too slow. I avoided him and counter-attacked. He felt on the floor. I expected a better fight with all this warm-up talking. I hopped on the spot and retorted:

« -Is that all you've got? You ought do better than that!

-Just... wait... »

The monster stood up straight and shrieked. When he faced me back, we were not in front of one but four monsters like him.

« -Tommy! _Lori bawled_. They are just illusions. Find the real one!

-No problem! »

I do not know how she was so sure of herself, but I trusted her judgement. She may had done some researches after all.

The battle was much more impressive now. I gave kicks and knocks here and there, but when I defeated an illusion, two more appeared. We were quickly overwhelmed with enemies. We learned to counter and to dodge attacks instead of kicking in the pack. Lori got a good handle of herself, I had no worries about her. All our training wasn't meant for nothing. While fighting, I tried to notice a difference between the enemies that could give away the leader, but I didn't notice anything. As if... As if they were _all_ illusions. Well, they _were_ illusions, but there was no "Grand evilness waiting in the background for his minions to do everything". Plus, none of them were holding back their attacks, or only pretending to battle. It made me think. Other monsters had tricked us with illusions before, and the best way out was not fighting. I had to concentrate.

The monsters were focussed around me. _They are illusions_. One of them raised its arm and prepared its fist. _You're an illusion_. The monster's fist rushed forward and was about to hit me in the face. _You're an illusion! An ILLUSION!_

Then, everything vanished. I was in front of a wonderful nothingness; the empty room of the cafeteria. I looked left and right. There was only Lori fighting imaginary enemies.

« -Lori? Lori, stop fighting! _I shouted_. Lori, wake up!

-She won't answer you. She is still stuck in my illusion. _Barry explained_. I'm impressed, you managed to escape very promptly. »

I turned round. Barry was there, in his human form, sitting cross-legged at Merton's side. The Goth was still motionless, his back turned to me and fists clutched on his knees.

« -Explain. _I growled_. You know I can escape your little tricks now. »

Again, I expected a little more resistance coming from him, but he admitted everything without a second of hesitation.

« -As your friend said, I'm a Feeler. I eat emotions, and my favourite one is sadness. Merton was already very gloomy when I came to Pleasantville. Of course, he puzzled me.

-Merton? He's a Goth... It's... kinda normal for them, no?

-I've met Goths who weren't _that_ sad. »

I struggled. I never knew that Merton could hide his emotions so well.

« -He's not dead. _Barry_ _insisted_. He's not asleep either. He's just... Re-organizing his emotions. I only drained him of his sadness. Sorrow is my favourite. See? I'm a good guy after all. So? Are you going to beat me up or can I go? »

I stared at him. I gave me my look back. I saw confidence and... Revenge.

« -I don't believe you. You were going to eat all his emotions. Don't think you will escape!

-You asked for it! »

He transformed again. This time, I was not afraid of him. He was all in talk and nothing in act. He must have taken my fear away, bad move coming from him.

It was much easier this time. I dodged a kick, gave one, and Barry drew back. He straightened up immediately and hit me. Nothing I could not handle. He dodged my next kick but I managed to catch him and throw him over the cafeteria's disposal. While I was running, he tossed me forks and knives. I caught a plate to protect myself. When he had no forks left, he dashed towards me. I caught him at the ast moment and we rolled over the floor.

« -Merton... Is empty... _He whispered_. No emotions left... He... was exceptional... You seem... excellent too... »

While saying that, he opened wide his mouth. It was so large! I could fit my head in if I wanted to. Something white came out of my chest. I couldn't move a finger. Darn! I was stuck! _Come on Tommy, you can do it! It's just an illusion!_ I closed my eyes and concentrated, but when I opened them, he was still there. _It is not an illusion!_

I wriggled about in distress but I was less and less dynamic. Loosing all your emotions was like... having no desire to live anymore.

Suddenly Barry was stopped for one of the chair of the cafeteria came crashing on his head. Slowly, he collapsed. Lori stood behind, with the remains of the chair in her hands. The smoke came right back at me. I felt relief, but a little bit confused. My head was hurting. Then we saw another smoke, a white one but teinted with blue shimmering play of light escaping from Barry, and it went directly to Merton. We both examined the trail of smoke which stopped at Merton. We saw Merton's struggle and calming down in almost a minute. Lori scanned me for injuries, seeing that Barry was out of the course, and she turned over to run to Merton. I hurried to get up and catch up with them.

There was change in Merton's expression. He had shut his eyes and was biting his lips.

« -Merton! _Lori screamed_. You're all right! You're ok, aren't you?

-Merton buddy! _I bawled_. Look, it wasn't me! Well, it was but... Barry was controlling me! Please forgive me! Please?

-Yeah, Tommy did not want to tell you all those horrible things! I can assure you it was...

-Please... _A little voice muttered._ »

We gazed at Merton. He was still shutting his eyes and his biting had become intensive. I also noticed that he was clutching his fists on his jean.

« -Merton, I only want to...

-Out. _He simply said_.

-But we...

-OUT! »

We started. I looked at Lori; she gave me my look back and, silently, we walked out of the room.


	7. Reconciliation

**Broken Friendship.**

**Chap. 7 : Reconciliation.**

I honestly don't understand what happened in the cafeteria. I was really confused. I was hoping that this would end just like our previous adventures: with laughs and joy. This time anyway, Merton had rejected me. No, us! Even Lori had left when our friend yelled at now? The evening was still new.

_School, the corridor outside the cafeteria_.

An awkward silence had fallen between Lori and I while we were waiting for Merton to walk out of the cafeteria. By the time, I had wolfed off. I felt strange. It was the first time one of my friend was mad at me for a good reason. Overmore, Merton wasn't often angry. Usually, he would just sulk a bit and forgave quickly. I had so many questions, I didn't know where to start. But when silence became a bit too oppresive, I asked Lori :

« -Do you think he is mad about me?

-I don't think so. »

Surprised, I raised an eyebrow.

« -Then why did he kicked us out?

-I don't think he did it intentionaly, he's not angry at us. Remember, the monster was a feeling-eater. Maybe he just needs some time to think alone. You know Merton, he thinks a lot and speak few.

-Are we talking about the same guy ? _I joked_.

-… I'm speaking about his emotions. »

Well, apparently, she was not in the mood for laughing. Of course I knew what she meant. Merton was an open book, but when it came to his feelings, he was much harder to read. He was a sensitive guy enough not to speak about his problems (at least when it didn't come to monsters attacking him). I thought about what the monster said: 'I've met Goths who weren't _that_ sad'. What to think about this? Did the Feeler say the truth? My intuition was saying that Barry wasn't entirely lying to me, but I didn't know what was right and what was wrong. What did I miss about Merton lately? A fight or two he could have been the center of? Bullies who made fun of him? Sad to say, but this is nothing more than 'usual routine' for him.

A loud noise made me turn my head. The door had slowly opened, and Merton walked out of the cafeteria. He was still wiping his face with his sleeve.

« -Merton ! _I jumped_. Are you… Are you ok?

-Oh, there you are! You really worried us! _Smilled Lori_.

-I'm sorry for whatever I've said lately, but it wasn't me! _I continued_. It was Barry, I promised! It would never have said those kinds of things!

-I… I know. »

Merton seemed small and silky, standing frozen by the door as we approched. Lori hugged him and I patted him on the shoulder.

« -That's perfect! So you understand that… Wait. You knew about Barry ?

-Yeah. »

His voice was a croak, as he had cried a lot. He raised his head, showing his red eyes. He was in a sad state, but he was calm. I was relieved that he knew that Barry was behind all this.

« -How long have you known about him?

-I had a doubt since our first "fight".

-So why didn't you tell us that he was dangerous? _Finished Lori_. We could have spared tons of problems. »

Lori suddenly remembered that she had yelled at me the day before and put her hands before her mouth, muttering a quick 'sorry'. I nodded, not wanting to waste too much time on this. I still had many questions:

« -How did you get it? _I asked_.

-That was one major difficulty. _Merton smiled weakly_. You do know I never go into action before I'm completely sure about the identity of a monster, do you?

-Ha ! You're fun. _I laughed_.

-You do not actually expect us to believe you? _Lori asked_. »

I remembered all the times Merton lead us to a fight where the only opponent was his over-imaginative mind. Yep. Fun time.

« -Well, _this time_, I tested it. As I could not warn you, I had to do _the entire_ job by _myself_. »

His reproach was not on an angry one, but on an amusing tone. Again, I felt relieved that he wasn't angry at me.

« -I told him something I've never said to you, while pretending that you were the only one knowing it. If you were the one saying it, that meant that he was controling you. Get it? »

Wow, that was one sick of a plan. But I liked it. Clever and sneaky, all Merton like. Still, I was a bit surprised. I didn't even notice that I told something that I didn't know, and it didn't shock me!

« -And hum… What was it that I said that I didn't know about?

-It was… You know. About the… adoption thing. »

Merton felt silent. I can tell that he was cramped. Still, he continued :

« -Maybe you're wondering why it didn't startle you, but that's because Feelers can supress those kind of things so… Yeah. No surprise. »

We were left speechless. Merton turned his head away from us and let a constrained silence set up. I couldn't read his expression, and it drove me mad. Merton has always been so easy to read! And today… This week he had been so closed and lonely! As if he'd done it all his life. As if… Nobody ever really cared about how he felt. I could not help but hug him. He was a bit sartled, but accepted it.

« -I'm sorry. _I mumbled_.

-About what?

-For not being able to help. For not being a good friend. »

Merton opened his eyes wide.

« -Don't say that Tommy. _He said, astonished_. You're the best friend I could ever dream of! Both of you. »

A smile made his way on my lips, soon followed by Merton's. I broke the embrace.

« -I can't believe you got caught. _I chuckled_.

-And I can't believe it took you so much time to understand that I was going to get caught!

-Ok, you've got a point.

-Girls, girls, stop fighting. _Lori grinned_. We are at school in the middle of the night. Haven't we got better things to do?

-What are you up to?

-Movie night?

-We have school tomorrow. _I answered_.

-Pfffff. You're no fun… _Lori silked_.

-I suggest a sleep over. _Merton proposed_. My lair.

-Good for me.

-Me too! »

And then we were going, leaving the school and a beaten Barry behind us.

Once again, peace was back to Pleasantville. We had fought a new monster, and a powerful one. Merton told us that feeling-eaters could manipulate people's mind. That's why he could create illusions and make me say things I didn't want to say. Apart from that, Merton is alright. He has small side-effects from being emotionaly eaten, but they will disappear someday. When the monster took his emotions away, Merton got them back all messed-up. I mean… He could be surprised and express fear.As if the notes explaining which emotion was which were all mixed up. That's why he took some time alone after the battle, to re-organise them… Just as Barry had say. Looks like he was not all in lie afterall.

Barry was expelledfrom school. They found him early in the cafeteria and thought that he was the one who destroyed it, so he was sent back to Hartsdale. I don't think he will succeed in getting himself talked about. No, we will neverheard of him again. Barry White… Yeah, like someone could make a name out of this!

Anyway, he taught me something I didn't know. I learned my lesson and I'll be careful in the future,because words hurt far more than kicks.


End file.
